


Heartstrings

by SugarAlien



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, All fair in love and war, Classical Music, Classical musician, F/M, Fluff in the future, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Guitar - Gibson - Les Paul, Guitarist! Mukuro, Hibari will beat them up, Love, M/M, Music and Art Academy, Music major, Opposites Attract, Overprotective Big Brother, Rock Star, Trashing, Violinist! Hibari, alternative music, cross bar/restaurant, future additional tag, gig, herbivores are crowding, home run bottle, i try to make it as one, iceberg crush, indie band, live house, pineapple, shape of love, skylark, verse, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAlien/pseuds/SugarAlien
Summary: What if a violinist and a guitarist crossed path? A living grim reaper in the form of a Classical musician vs an alienate deceiving form of a pineapple Rock star. Surely there will be a never-ending rhythm to their bumpy road, no love but war and no peace but chaos.What do you expect from two mutant beings from two different worlds? Surely they can understand they own valued muse, right?





	Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with an out of tune guitar and a bottle for non-alcohol drinker. Next, you're admiring the colour of their eyes under the moonlight sky.

"Of all the music that reached farthest into heaven, it is the beating of a loving heart." — **Henry Ward Beecher  
**

* * *

  
Played gracefully on a violin with such an unforgiving prodigious talent's was _Ständchen_ by Franz Schubert, echoed from a building throughout the quiet downtown neighbourhood's, away from the bustling city. A classic and lovely melody played amidst the drenched moonlight and falling petals of cherry blossom outside the two-storey apartment compound.

It was so melodious that it draw random passerby to a sudden halt, in a sign of appreciation to the pleasing tune.

Black tussled hair swayed slightly in the soft breeze, eyes shut in deep concentration, slowly drowning in his own world ―until the door to his room opened with boomed force, that the whole enchantment shattered like a death screech of a dying bird.

The light switched on, revealing a minimalistic, well organised and spaced bachelor pad.

The brunet violinist growled darkly like a mad animal, the herbivore dare to interrupt his sessions.

While, with all the ignorance in this world, the trespasser obliviously walked inside the forbidden zone.

"Kyoya! Are you ready for 'our date'?" The blonde said in his blinding enthusiasm toward the glaring violinist, who was in ready to kill the blonde with the nearest tool in hand; a fountain pen with the sharpest point.

The blonde or known as Dino Cavallone, was an exchange third-year student from Italy, of the Composing Department in Vongola A&M Academy, having a gifted talent for composing. He was a careless and a no good idiot, heir to a renown global company in Italy. Right now, he's trying to get all the attention from the eighteen-year-old violinist since the day they meet in February.

"Get lost." The dark haired violinist growled in cold rejection.

The violinist or known as Hibari Kyoya was a freshman for at least two months, the prodigy slash the grim reaper of the Classical music Department in Vongola A&M Academy, heirs to one of a powerful clan in Japan, the Hibari house. The Hibari's has various influence throughout the country states of Japan, that they even been rumors that a word from the head could turn the whole fate of Japan upside down.

Storing away his priceless violin and bow, gently, back inside its velvet case.

"What?! But, but, but you told me that, 'Hn, if you manage to single beat me in the La Cord challenge's, then I'll come.' and I did, now you don't go back off in your own words right?"

Hibari remembered as he seldom forgot, maybe, and it was not like he lost the battle; the useless herbivore's virtually on par with him.

"It's a draw. It doesn't count."

"Well it is a draw," Dino mumbled. "Oh, come on. This bar is pretty great, they serve the best-imported drinks―"

A whole set of self-promote about the 'what's the greatest' bar when halted as Dino played at the sight of those wolfish grey eyes, they might as well as mutilate him right now and then.

"I don't drink." Hibari intervenes with the heaviest air around him.

"Oh―ah―ahem, well they serve the best burger and non-alcohol drink there! Come on, I'll pay for it. Besides if you don't, you might as well enjoy your convenient store take out peacefully." Here, the third year finally found some winning ground on the severely arrogant standoffish man.

Don't be mistaken, Hibari was not a picky eater but choosing between a convenient store take out and a 'free' dine-in on which he could choose his favourite foods, he better picks the one that in his best interest right?

They stared at each other for a complete ten seconds, before Hibari grunted his reluctant approval and Dino pumped up his hands up like the idiot he was, and ran out of the dark haired violinist room with 'Yosh!' sound trailing down the stairs of the private single two-storey building.

Hibari Kyoya had almost tossed out his treasured violin case out the window in massive annoyance.

* * *

  
"Life's a bitch and so am I." — **Pete Townshend  
**

* * *

**  
Ao No Blues** \- was a half an hour minutes walk from the station and a twenty minutes by car. Located at the edge of the city, both as a bar and a restaurant, this establishment also capable of featuring a live house that host a venue for live music due to its huge place; thus the place was dubbed as the ' _Cinderella night hall_ ' for any promising indies to showcase they ' _guts and sins_ ' to any willing patrons that bother to listen to them. Even the whole place design's reeked of a mash up between the few golden eras of music, giving away the vibe of _ex-post facto_. Not to mention, the cuisine and drinks that were served here befitting the taste of the gluttonous or the drinker. Overall, this place 'is the greatest'!

Or so he heard from the 'never cease to shut up' useless blonde.

By the way, he did not care what kind of place you could eat or drink, great or not because the world just resigned itself to be the key witness to a horrid mutilation of a bloody scene.

Dino had been shivering and sweating down from head to toes since they walked inside, he never regretted being a useless idiot more than now, what's wrong with him? He should have checked the place for this. He should have.

Romario, I'm a going to be bitten to death tonight.

The house was packed like a sardine can, apparently, the local favourite indie band was going to perform here, they were so good and well-known that it attracted almost a large number of the crowd of both gender and variation in age to come and watch their gig.

It was through sheer luck, that both of them manage to get a table in **Ao no Blues** by buying the last two ticket on the stand. But Dino's own life and safety might as well be an egg on the edge end because the grim reaper was gritting his teeth, hard, Hibari Kyoya hated crowding to the brim of homicide.

Judging by the sharp dangerous glint, no, that was not the trick of the light, in those cold grey eyes and almost dead grip on the butter knife, Dino might as well gutted alive by the butter knife.

"Loo—ok, Kyoya, keep yourself calm. I don't kno—know that there's go—going to be a gig here tonight. But this is a live house after all so killing me isn— isn't going to hel—help you in any way." Dino bumbled while showering in his own fear.

The grim reaper, dark shadow hovered his face, spat the word "Die" in a lower, deadly tone. Meaning that he 'will' gut him alive, after he finished what had been promised to him.

Dino gulped and continue to bribe his junior with "I'll pay for all the food you ordered and a whole month of free lunch," in hope to prolong his days. If needed, he would abuse his credit card for this entire month, and so he did. The contract was signed with tears, he got to see another day of his life.

Finally, the light went off and the curtain of the live house raised, no, there was no curtain but the 'overly' lively cheering and screaming from the crowd when they hear the first feedback of the mic as well as the spotlight on was a sign that the band was ready to play.

It was too crowded for a such a space in the cross bar and restaurant but it was something that Hibari was not  
any familiar with, in fact, he was already in common with all the crowding during his solo concerts', and had learned to love and despise them while standing on the stage over the years of his performances.

If any, even though he was not showing it, he was a bit impressed for a local indie to attract such a level of the crowd. After all, this type of band could rarely rise like a ' _star_ ' and if luck strikes them, they could just ' _puff_ ' like a ' _firework_ ' for just a night.

The first to walk across the stage was a silver dyed haired bassist, the band leader; cue some girls was screaming at the sight of the dude. Next, was another guy with dyed hair but it was white (it must be a trend to look old these days), a simple roll on the drum obviously makes him the drummer; cue his fans was more on the side of 'you are the best bro OOo!' guys. Followed the drummer was a tall and lean guy with a build that befits a sportsman rank, he might be one if he was not a guitarist; cue he garnered, even more, shrieks from the girls (or some guys?) than the band leader himself. Last to walk on stage was the lead vocalist, a short guy with fluffy defying brown hair who seems yet to hit puberty by carrying the air of naiveness but the calmness in his eyes shows that he's more than what the eyes meet; cue his fans are entirely on the families and younger girls orientate side and probably included the useless Dino who got carried away by the charging atmosphere.

Hibari had thought that all those pointless intros were done, he sips few his non-alcohol orders, until half of the crowd was hit with murmuring waves among themselves, apparently, their so called ' _star_ ' of the night was not there. The vocalist and the band leader had even bowed down in apology and reassure that their last band mate had stuck somewhere in the crowded train and he was on his way. They had even played some of their songs to preoccupy the audience, yes, this band definitely had all the skills to make ' _good quality music_ ' sounds the _best_.  
  
But something was missing, agape, as if they could not grasp the entire house hearts to the fullest and this caught Hibari's curiosity as to ' _why?_ '

Until half way through the gig, that the spellbound was broken by a thick and sustained sound of out of tune guitar, broken yet melodious. Every eye fixated on the entrance of the live house, stood a tall lone guy with a pretty face and long indigo hair in all his glory with his guitar in arms, slightly out of breath probably due to all the running he had because of his lateness.  
  
The crowded house went insane with ' _woo_ ' and _scream_ , the star of the house had apparently shown up. A slight bow of apology for his lateness and few fancy strum from his odd sounded guitar squished the honey out of his people. Hibari had finally known the answer to his own musing, this guy in all his _oddity_ and _flamboyance_ was the one who grasps the entire crowd _hearts_ regardless the crowd genders, ages and sizes.

With a slight nod and few friendly fist bump to his band mates, the feast of the night began. The drummer starts to roll his drum to a familiar tune followed by the bassist who completes them with foundation and flesh to their music and the rest of them followed.  


**But sinner knows no mercy nor sympathy.**  


Everything started out wrong the moment when Hibari Kyoya ears started to pick up the sounds and tunes and never in his entire life that he felt so _pissed off_ beyond than he could ever felt before as he heard those defying horrid screaming sound of ' _it's out of tune_ ' guitar. He felt insulted as both a fellow musician and violinist who had his life consecrated to music since he could walk.

Why? Why is that herbivore still standing on that stage? Why is he still keeping up with that pathetic excuse of a music?

Not a single pathetic people in this crowd cares, in fact, that broken and out of tune sounds had stood on its own melody. _Independent_ and _deceiving_ , so _alive_ and _free_ with the rest of the song. That person was standing there strumming and jamming, unaware of his own instrument giving away on him, like the world was rolling in the odd guitarist own pace.  
  
That person was sitting on a throne above them all in his own reign; away from this noisy crowd, his own band and the reality of the world.

That 'star' was mocking and bitter toward his own people who admire the illusion he had specially created in his own verse;

You have fallen like the flightless seagull,

Amidst the storm,

Drowning in the ocean of abyss,

Unable to swim nor fly anymore,

In the end, you are just a bird,

With dream and broken wing,

Hibari Kyoya saw red. The scarlet tinge of blood. His pride and egoism would not allow this act of violation.

He stood up from his seat with such fierceness, unconsciously with a swing of his arm, the one that was holding his ordered drink. A bottle of coke for non-drinker swiftly flying straight toward that pretty face with the out of tune guitar. A perfect pitch to score the home run if one dares to comment at the moment.

A state of monochromatic silence swept through every being in the whole live house and the Haneuma eyes popped and gaping like a dying goldfish from across the table.

Of course, the _assaulter_ has the final says in this;

"Your music is trash," he directed those cold words to the pretty face guy, who was now has a running nosebleed from the collision, wide eyed in shock, as if he just got a cold fish slap instead of getting thrown by a coke bottle. With a flip of his black long coat, he walked away and out from the building with countless track of both curious whispers and dubious curses, brushing away a few people who tried to stop him with either a fist to the face or a hard kick to their gut, living his useless fretting senior in the background to dealt with the mess.  
  
Whatever he did tonight, it didn't matter to him tomorrow.

The moonlight sky and cold breeze of the night greeted him, and once again he could breathe his own air. Hands in pockets. For a moment in there, their eyes meet for brief seconds, and yet Kyoya realises that the person had also had a nice pair of a pretty shade of blue eyes like the colour of the underwater sea.

They are beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy!! (> '' v '' <)  
> The next chapter will be coming out out when it wanted to.


End file.
